To fall and dive into the sea of love
by danielglark
Summary: Creí que estaría bien; no lo estoy. Creí que ella estaría conmigo como siempre; ahora la veo dejarme atrás. Creí que teníamos algo especial; ya no estoy tan segura. Creí que ya no abriría mi corazón a nadie, pero… (Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les agrade y los invito a dejar un comentario sobre cómo puedo mejorar, qué les gustó o simplemente decir un "hola")
1. Capítulo 1: Mejores Amigas

Es un día de clases común y corriente en la preparatoria Uranohoshi. El profesor pasa su materia, pero no es eso lo que me importa en este preciso instante: de alguna u otra forma mi vista se desvía siempre a esa chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojizos.  
Su nombre es Chika Takami, mi compañera de clases, amiga de la infancia y la persona que me robó el corazón… Espera ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!?  
Bueno, sí: ella me gusta, pero no soy la indicada para ella. La razón es… esa otra chica: Riko Sakurauchi. Ella es una estudiante que llegó este año, y desde que llegó ha sido de lo que Chika más habla. Hasta en este instante Chika se encuentra observándola perdidamente. En fin.

Nosotras tres junto con otras 6 amigas participamos del Love Live: un gran evento relacionado con school idols. Fue una experiencia fantástica, pero en todo momento que pasamos juntas ensayando o haciendo otra actividad no pude evitar sentir que Chika y Riko se volvían más y más cercanas, mientras que era lo contrario entre Chika y yo.  
Me gustaría poder decirle lo que siento, decirle que siempre he estado ahí por ella y quisiera que respondiera mis sentimientos… pero no es tan sencillo. Somos amigas de la infancia, he tenido muchas oportunidades que he desperdiciado ya. Además claramente ella no me ve de la misma manera que a Riko. Ella debe de ser mucho más importante para Chika.

Estos y otros pensamientos llenan mi mente mientras pasa la clase. A unos pocos minutos antes de que suene la campana me doy cuenta que debería anotar la materia en el pizarrón, así que rápidamente empiezo a anotar todos los apuntes posibles para no quedar atrás. De alguna manera logro anotar toda la materia necesaria justo antes de que suene el timbre marcando la hora de almorzar. La clase ha terminado, me dispongo a guardar mi cuaderno y mi lápiz cuando:

─¡AAAAH! ¡No alcancé a anotar nada en absoluto! ─Chika grita, haciendo que resuene su grito por todo el salón. Eso te pasa por estar toda la clase soñando despierta en vez de tomar apuntes. No es como que yo sea mucho mejor, pero por lo menos tengo unas cuantas notas. Quizás deba prestarle mis apuntes.  
─Chika, yo…  
─Chika, deberías dejar de distraerte tanto en clases, me darás un dolor de cabeza si sigues así ─Dice Riko. Aun habiendo dicho eso, se le nota una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro─. Toma, aquí tienes mis apuntes.  
─¡Gracias, Riko! ¡Eres mi salvación! ─¿A qué viene eso? No es como si tu vida dependiera de ello ¿no?  
─You ─Chika me observaba. Estaba cerca, muy cerca!  
─Aa… ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? ─Ay no, mi cara no está roja, cierto?  
─¿Vienes con nosotras a almorzar? ─¿"Nosotras"? Al prestar un poco más de atención noto que a su derecha se encontraba Riko. Despabila You, no puedes estar todo el día pensando en estas cosas.  
─Claro que sí. ¡Vamos!

Luego de eso el día tomó su rumbo habitual: almorzamos, volvimos a clases, fuimos a ensayar y finalmente nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Lo único extraño del día fue que Chika estuvo hablando a escondidas con Riko después de la práctica, pero le resté importancia.  
Ya era tarde cuando llegamos a la parada de autobuses. El cielo estaba teñido de naranja y en general se podía considerar un día calmado.  
Yo estaba lista para irme, pero antes de que nos separáramos Chika toma mi mano. Inmediatamente dirijo mi vista a su mano tomando la mía: era tan cálida y relajante. Tan sólo con su mano logró hacer que mi mente diera vueltas y mis ojos brillaran, o por lo menos así lo veía yo. Subo la mirada y la veo sonreír: esa sonrisa me hace sentir que todo está bien y que nada importa más que ella en este preciso instante. Salgo por un momento de mi trance para poder hablar con ella:

─Chika ¿Pasa algo?  
─Sí, es que quería preguntarte algo ─¿¡Qué!? ¿Será lo que creo que es? Oh no, no creo poder mantenerme calmada ante algo así.  
─Y… ¿Q-qué podría ser ese algo?  
─¿Quisieras ir con Riko y conmigo a nadar este fin de semana? Podemos hacer una pijamada en mi casa también ─Oh, así que era eso. Era de esperarse, después de todo tengo bien claro que ella prefiere a Riko. Doy un pequeño suspiro para calmarme antes de responderle.  
─Claro, me parece una buena idea ─Digo haciendo mi ya célebre pose.  
─¡Excelente! Ah, puede que invitemos a alguien más. ¿No te molesta, cierto?  
─No hay problema. Así será más divertido ─Digo a la vez que le doy mi mejor sonrisa posible.  
─Gracias, You. ¡Me aseguraré de que nos divirtamos mucho! En especial tú.  
─¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo en especial?  
─Somos mejores amigas, ¿no? Es algo que las mejores amigas harían ─Lo dijo muy orgullosamente. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su respuesta. Si tan sólo supieras la verdad que mi corazón oculta, Chika.  
─Sí. Mejores amigas...


	2. Capítulo 2: Fantasías de Demonios

Es un día como cualquier otro, sólo que al mismo tiempo no lo es. Me encuentro descansando plácidamente en mi trono, observando el reino de tinieblas lleno de súbditos alabándome y diciendo mi nombre. Pero dejo eso de lado; hay una visita que más tarde llegará por la puerta que al frente tengo y no hay otra cosa en la que pueda pensar ahora mismo. Esa visita posee una magia que no puedo comprender del todo, y de la que quisiera descubrir más.

Al principio creía que este mundo carecía de valor alguno, después de todo los humanos son seres que no pueden entender la realidad en su totalidad. Sólo yo, Yohane, podría entregarle a este mundo lo que le hacía falta. Eso creía al principio, pero ahora… ahora las cosas son diferentes. En especial después de haberte conocido.

─Ejem ─una voz resuena en el gran salón.  
─My little demon Zuramaru ─digo levantándome del trono con una elegancia que no podrías ver en ningún ser humano─. Espero que con tu presencia hayas traído buenas noticias.  
─Las traigo-zura. La señorita Sakurauchi se encuentra afuera esperándola-zura.  
─Riri ─dije susurrando.

Riri… pronunciar esa palabra le trae un sabor dulce a mi boca, como si fuera un conjuro prohibido por el inmenso placer que provoca. Saber de su llegada hace que mis ojos empiecen a brillar más, al punto en el que bien pueden ser comparados con antorchas. Ella es la persona en este mundo que me ha hecho cambiar mi vista sobre este mismo y ahora se encuentra tan cerca, tan aquí, tan ahora… pero afuera.

─Hazla pasar. También dile a Ruby que se encargue de preparar comida inmediatamente. Sería descortés no tener algo preparado para una visita.  
─Entendido-zura ─con esas palabras da media vuelta y se dirige a cumplir lo pedido. El día toma un excelente rumbo hasta el momento.

Tratando de estar lo más presentable posible busco un espejo en el que observar mi atuendo. Es un largo vestido negro con mangas largas, un corte asimétrico y una pequeña gema de un color semejante al de mis ojos, con bordes blancos y forma de corazón. Llevo delgados guantes negros y mis alas las tengo ocultas formando una pequeña capa de color oscuro con un toque de fucsia. No me veo nada mal, ciertamente se nota lo divino en mí. Paso más segundos de lo esperado viéndome, buscando algún error en mi vestuario para arreglarlo de inmediato.

─No sabía que te importaba tanto tu apariencia.

¡Está aquí!

─¡Riri! ─casi grité─. Perdona, ¿dónde están mis modales? Bienvenida, Riri ─digo ya más calmada, a la vez que doy una pequeña reverencia─. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?  
─Muchas gracias, sí que lo he tenido. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Yocchan.

Pude observar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me cautivó en un instante. Esta chica es simplemente demasiado bella.

─Yocchan, ¿por qué ocultas tus alas?  
─E-eso es porque… creí que me vería mejor de esta manera. ¿Encuentras que no me veo bien?  
─No, en lo absoluto. Es sólo que quisiera poder verlas, si no es mucha molestia ─no hay forma de decirle que no.  
─Claro, será un placer.

Doy un paso atrás y extiendo mis brazos hasta que formen un ángulo mayor a 180 grados, mi capa empieza a cambiar de forma hasta quedar como las alas que son: grandes y con plumas negras.

─Tan bella como siempre, Yocchan. Tus alas se ven magníficas ─Esas simples pero precisas palabras logran cambiar mi pálido rostro a uno rosa.  
─G-gracias…

Ante mi respuesta, Riri hace una pequeña risa. Es tan tierna cuando hace eso.

─Yocchan… ¿podrías acercarte un poco? Necesito entregarte algo.  
─De acuerdo, aquí estoy.  
─Bien, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos un segundo, ¿sí?

Espera espera, ¿qué? Será posible que lo que me entregue sea un… un… ¡Un beso! Al pensar en la idea mis manos tiemblan un poco y mis labios también.  
Trago saliva y me digo que tengo que ser valiente, que es el momento. Finalmente… finalmente…

─…shiko. Yoshiko.

¿Yoshiko?

─Yoshiko.

Que no es Yoshiko...

─¡Que es Yohane! ¡YOHANE!  
─¡Yoshiko, al fin despiertas-zura!

¿Eh? ¿Despertar? Miro a mi alrededor: un salón de clases vacío, a excepción de Zuramaru y yo.  
Debí de quedarme dormida durante la última clase.

─¿Estás bien? Debemos ir a ensayar ─me dice Zuramaru mostrando preocupación en su rostro.  
─Sí, lo estoy. Sólo que… no importa ─digo restándole importancia. Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta, doy media vuelta y hago una de mis poses─. Vamos, que todo el mundo debe estar esperando la llegada del gran ángel caído Yohane.  
─Quizás no estés bien del todo-zura. En fin, vamos Yoshiko ─me responde con una cara de indiferencia.  
─¡Que es Yohane!

Luego de esa pequeña charla nos dirigimos a la azotea para ensayar nuestras coreografías.  
Al llegar vemos que todos nos esperaban, conversando de la vida y cosas por el estilo. Mis ojos buscan entre las chicas hasta encontrar a cierta pelirroja. No fue una gran búsqueda, ahí está: se encuentra conversando con Chika y You. Parece que Chika se divierte mucho, al igual que Riko. Antes de empezar a calentar noto, por un pequeño instante, algo raro: You no se veía tan energética como de costumbre. Creo que me quedé viéndola por mucho tiempo, porque ella me vio de vuelta y me dio una sonrisa; supongo que fue mi imaginación.  
Después de ese pequeño momento me pongo a ensayar con las demás chicas hasta que se hace tarde. Fue un día bastante provechoso en ese aspecto.

Una vez que terminamos con nuestras prácticas nos dirigimos a cambiarnos. Me encuentro cambiando cuando a mí regresa el sueño que tuve hace unas horas. Inevitablemente, como si de una fuerza mayor se tratara, susurro el nombre Riri, mientras miro a la nada. Riri, o mejor dicho Riko, es la chica de la que me enamoré.  
Hubo una ocasión en la que quise declararme, pero no lo hice; tampoco creo que sea la mejor opción ahora. Riri y yo llevamos un tiempo hablando y saliendo, no como novias, sólo como amigas. Formar la sub-unidad Guilty Kiss me llevó a conocer mejor tanto a Riri como a Mari y puedo decir que he pasado muchos buenos ratos con ambas. Riri en específico siempre ha sido amable y dulce conmigo, aun cuando me comporto de manera extraña.  
Una de las tantas veces en las que salimos me dije a mí misma que me declararía. La razón por la que no lo hice fue porque Riri en varias ocasiones me habló de Chika, la líder de nuestro grupo Aqours. A simple vista no parece que fuese algo de importancia, pero se notaba que Riri le tiene un gran aprecio, y no pude evitar sentir que estaba de más declararme en ese instante, que sólo sería un estorbo.  
No he tenido muchos problemas ni resentimientos al respecto, o eso me digo. Pero a menudo sueño con nosotras, con un mundo ideal donde ella sea para mí y yo para ella.  
Entre todo este mar de ideas el tiempo pasa y parece que las otras chicas ya están listas.

─Yocchan, ¿sigues ahí? Si no te apresuras nos iremos sin ti.

Es la voz de Riri. Está afuera esperándome. Es como mi sueño, sólo que esta vez soy yo la que salgo.

─Entendido, voy de inmediato ─digo mientras apresuradamente me cambio de ropa.

Al salir Riri me recibe con una cálida sonrisa y salimos del colegio. De ahí en adelante el camino tuvo un ambiente relajante: la brisa y la temperatura a esta hora de la tarde realmente son una buena combinación. Me dedico a mirar el cielo mientras camino, poniendo atención a las nubes y las aves, los colores y demás. Es curioso: es un ambiente relajante, pero no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda.

Ahora mismo preferiría estar conversando con Riri, pero lo más probable es que esté hablando con Chika. Ellas dos se llevan muy bien; hasta parece que estoy siendo olvidada por Riri… ¿Será que de nuevo he fallado en llevarme bien con las personas? ¿Acaso no puedo ser aceptada y por eso prefieren irse con alguien más? Chika, dime: ¿Cómo lo haces para ser siempre de lo que Riri hable? Yo también quiero que hable sobre mí, que me reconozca como alguien cercana. No… no es eso. Lo que quiero es que me mire con los mismos ojos con los que te mira a ti. Quiero que me hable con la misma voz con la que te habla a ti. Que ría de la misma forma que lo hace contigo. Quiero que me ame como te ama a ti.

Es terrible tener estos sentimientos: yo aprecio a todas en Aqours, por lo que no les deseo mal alguno. Lo que pasa es que no quiero… no quiero ser rechazada por el grupo de personas que aprecio tanto. Quizás sea una exageración, quizás no sea la situación, pero eso no cambia lo que mi corazón está sintiendo. Riri… ¿Será que tú buscas perseguir la luz que es Chika? ¿Por eso me abandonas? ¿Porque soy un ángel caído y la oscuridad es mi hogar? Ciertamente sería adecuado; doloroso, pero adecuado.

Un poco antes de tomar caminos separados, Riri se me acerca y me indica que hablemos un rato.

─¿Qué ocurre, Riri?  
─Ah, es que quería preguntarte algo, Yocchan.  
─De acuerdo, puedes preguntarme. Pero ten en cuenta que las voces de las profundidades del abismo dicen las verdades más ciertas a la vez que crueles.

Aaaaaah! ¿Por qué dije algo como eso? Debo parecer loca. De seguro que ahora dice algo como "O-oh, lo siento, creo que en realidad no era nada". Pienso que debe ser por los nervios. ¿Pero los nervios de qué? No es como si se fuera a declarar o algo por el estilo… Digo ¿Quién creería que alguien llega de la nada y se te declara? Pero… ¿y si fuera el caso?  
Escucho unas risitas que interrumpen mi línea de pensamientos. Riri probablemente encontró ridículo lo que dije… Aun así, escucharla reír me hace sentir bien.

─Lo siento si dije algo extraño. Creo que mejor será que me vaya ─estoy lista para nunca más tener una oportunidad de estar a solas. Hasta nunca, Riri.  
─No, espera. Yocchan, no te preocupes. Me reía porque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te veía hacer expresiones mientras piensas.

¿¡Estaba haciendo expresiones!? Que vergüenza… mi cara debe de estar toda roja ahora mismo.  
Los segundos pasan y ninguna dice algo. Creo que debo de ser yo la que hable en ese caso.

─¿N-no ibas a preguntarme algo?  
─¡A-ah! Sí, lo siento. Dime Yocchan: ¿Te gustaría…

Es el momento de la verdad… ¿Lo dirá?

─… salir…

¿¡"Salir"!? ¿¡Dijo "salir"!?

─… conmigo, con Chika y con You a nadar este fin de semana?  
─¡Sí! ─respondo al mismo tiempo que ella termina de preguntar, sin haber escuchado bien todo el mensaje. Me toma un par de segundos darme cuenta de la situación; creo que no era lo que esperaba después de todo. Lo mejor será decir algo para que mi vergüenza pase desapercibida─. Por supuesto. ¡Es una excelente idea! Será muy divertido pasar un día como cualquier otro mortal. Sólo espero que mi belleza de ángel caído no las deje ciegas.  
─ Lo tendremos presente. Posiblemente hagamos una pijamada en casa de Chika. No te complica ¿Cierto?  
─¡En lo absoluto! ¡Estaré bien! ─digo con total confianza─. ¡Oh, mi bus! Será mejor que lo tome, ya sabes. ¡Nos vemos, Riri! ─digo mientras pongo un pie en el bus, lista para irme.

Veo cómo se despide de mí con la mano, haciendo una sonrisa algo preocupada, pero luego sus músculos se relajaron y sonrió de verdad. Yo por mi parte tomo asiento en el bus y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

Me pregunto qué haré con lo de ir a nadar. Suena a que será divertido, pero… ¿Quién me dice que no será como siempre? Probablemente Chika esté con Riko todo el día. Bueno, al menos podré hablar con You ¿No es así? Tantas emociones en este día y tanto que pensar… estoy exhausta. Lo mejor será que descanse un rato.  
Miro por la ventana y observo ese cielo naranja. Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar lentamente y dejo mis preocupaciones atrás mientras me dirijo de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

─Riri…


	3. Capítulo 3: Opiniones del Otro Lado

"Te quiero, Chika"

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Riko me dijo esas palabras. En ese momento no entendí a lo que se refería y simplemente seguí la corriente; ahora en cambio significan mucho más. Riko me ama, y yo la amo a ella.

A veces me cuesta un poco creer que ella se me haya declarado y haya tenido tanto interés en mí. Quiero decir, siempre me he considerado una persona muy simple, no muy atractiva y que no tiene puntos fuertes en general. Pero un suceso cambió mi vida, un grupo de idols llamado μ's me dio esperanzas; fue como una luz que me guiaba. Hay una magia que μ's entrega a la gente, una magia que alcancé a probar y desde ese momento me propuse alcanzarla. Creo que esa determinación, esa fuerza con la que he ido y alcanzado mi sueño, ese fuego que llena mi interior y me hace seguir adelante, todo eso es probablemente lo que me hace brillar, y ese brillo podría ser lo que le gustó a Riko de mí. No quiero decir que soy la gran cosa, pero para estar saliendo con una chica tan bella y elegante como ella algo debo tener ¿No?

Ah, ella realmente es una belleza, y su apariencia es sólo parte de sus puntos buenos, pues ella también es inteligente, toca el piano, sabe cocinar y muchas otras cosas. Su personalidad también me fascina, adorando cada uno de sus detalles, tanto buenos como malos: desde su fobia a los perros, sus gustos en la lectura (de los cuales he leído algunos y he de admitir que son… interesantes), su bondad, su preocupación, su humildad y ganas de ayudar a sus amigas. Pero por sobre todo lo que más me gusta es su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que cura la fatiga y te llena de energía. Realmente soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Riko.  
Que Riko sea mi vecina ha sido una bendición, ya que gracias a eso hemos pasado muuuuucho tiempo juntas y hemos llegado a conocernos muuuuucho mejor… en… en varios sentidos. Puedo sentir el calor llegando a mi rostro, a la vez que múltiples recuerdos llegan a mi mente. Han sido muchas nuevas experiencias y he descubierto de Riko un lado que no esperaba. Se nota que ella es una experta sobre el tema, sus revistas dicen de todo.

El tiempo transcurre mientras pienso sobre temas variados como la vida, el pasado, presente y futuro. Pienso en Riko, en su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, su totalidad. Pienso en lo que almorzaré, en la práctica de hoy, en mi familia, en mis amigas y por último, pienso en You. You… últimamente se ha comportado de manera extraña; puedo notar que está ocultando algo. He estado pensando al respecto y llegué a la conclusión de que You se siente dejada de lado, lo que es comprensible, ya que desde que empecé a salir con Riko ella es de lo que más hablo y gasto la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con ella.  
Ay, You, he cometido faltas graves a nuestra amistad; debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para enmendar la situación. He hablado con Riko y dijo que tenía una idea de la que me hablaría hoy. Me pregunto qué tendrá en mente…

"Riiiiiing" Suena el timbre indicando que es hora del almuerzo. Suspiro levemente, por fin podré comer algo. También podré hablar con Riko sobre You y… un momento, siento que algo falta… ¡Los apuntes! ¡Olvidé por completo tomar apuntes!

─¡AAAAH! ¡No alcancé a anotar nada en absoluto!

* * *

He estado toda la clase haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por tomar apuntes y entender la materia. No es una materia realmente complicada, pero… quizás deberías saber que no me haces muy sencillo prestar atención en clases al estar observándome tanto, Chika. Sé que estamos saliendo, pero tu mirada prácticamente me atraviesa constantemente dándome una extraña sensación y me resulta difícil concentrarme así.

La clase termina, milagrosamente logré entender todo y tomar apuntes. Tomo mis cosas cuando Chika se levanta de su asiento gritando que no alcanzó a anotar. Oh vamos Chika, es como si no te lo tomaras en serio... pero en el fondo sé que no es el caso; si hay alguien quien conozco que se esfuerza más que nadie, esa debes de ser tú.

─Chika, deberías dejar de distraerte tanto en clases, me darás un dolor de cabeza si sigues así ─digo tratando de sonar enojada, mas no lo consigo. No hay manera de enojarme contigo─. Toma, aquí tienes mis apuntes.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato, almorzamos y seguimos con el día escolar. Tengo ganas de comentarle a Chika sobre esta idea que tengo en mente, pero prefiero que sea a la hora de la práctica. Si esta idea funciona, You seguramente se sentirá mejor… y también puede que Yoshiko se sienta mejor. Para ser honesta You no es la única que ha quedado como tercera rueda por mi relación con Chika, también Yoshiko está así y se le nota algo deprimida por ello. No es agradable admitirlo, pero es nuestra culpa: somos sus amigas, mas las dejamos de lado por nuestra relación. Tengo planeado ayudarlas a ambas, quiero ayudarlas a ambas. No forzaré nada, pero encuentro que sería muy bueno si ambas son felices, en especial si encuentran la felicidad en la otra.

Las clases han terminado y me dirijo junto a Chika a la azotea, aprovechando que no hay nadie en el camino vamos tomadas de la mano. Su cálida mano entrelazada con la mía hace que me estremezca un poco; no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada. Sin embargo no me parece una mala sensación, sino que me otorga paz.

─Hey, Riko.

─¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

Volteo mi vista a ella mientras tira de mi brazo haciendo que me acerque. Sin entender qué necesitaba me dejo llevar hasta que algo me detiene; siento sus labios tocar los míos. Fue tan sólo un instante pero todo se detuvo, mi cuerpo se vuelve más sensible y mis brazos inconscientemente envuelven a la chica de mis sueños.  
El beso duró muy poco, pero causó tantas cosas en mí. De seguro que mi cara está enrojecida en este instante.

─¡Chika! No deberíamos hacer eso en la escuela.

─Pero quería besarte desde hace bastante rato ─dice Chika haciendo pucheros. Eres… ¡Eres tan tierna!

─Ya basta, mi cara está toda roja por tu culpa.

Chika me responde con una gran y alegre sonrisa. Le gusta hacer estas cosas aunque no sea el momento adecuado, para luego sonreír y obligadamente le perdono todo. Tampoco es como que me moleste, pero fue muy repentino. Supongo que así es ella.  
Acabo por sonreír también y entre sonrisas llegamos a la azotea.

Una leve brisa nos recibe, sacudiendo un poco mi pelo. Dedico un momento para admirar el paisaje, el cual siempre ha sido hermoso, pero más bello que nunca hoy.  
No ha llegado nadie más todavía, lo que es bueno. Le indico a Chika que nos sentemos, tomamos asiento en un sitio algo apartado de la puerta y una vez acomodadas empiezo a explicar mi idea.

─Lo que se me ocurrió básicamente es juntar a You con Yoshiko.

─¿Quieres que salgan juntas?

─No tiene que ser en sentido romántico, pueden simplemente hacerse buenas amigas. Ya sabes, conocerse mejor, pasar más tiempo entre ellas.

─Tú sólo quieres ver relaciones entre chicas ¿No es así? ─pregunta Chika. Me conoce bastante.

─¿Qué? Cómo crees… bueno, quizás un poco. Pero realmente creo que podría funcionar.

─Puede ser, puede ser… pero ¿Qué haríamos?

─¿Qué tal ir a la playa? Luego podríamos pasar a tu casa, jugar algunos juegos y hasta pasar la noche.

─Suena bien. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha entonces. ¡Este fin de semana haremos que vayan ambas y desarrollen sus lazos! ─Chika dice con emoción. Me alegra que esté de acuerdo.

─Bien, entonces tú te encargas de preguntarle a You mientras yo le pregunto a Yoshiko.

You, Yoshiko, no se preocupen, tengo un buen presentimiento.


	4. Capítulo 4: Día de Playa

Finalmente ha llegado el fin de semana; ah, que bien se siente poder tomarse un descanso después de tantos días de clases. Son las 9 de la mañana, me encuentro esperando en el paradero de autobús: hoy me juntaré Chika y Riko en la playa; he decidido que hoy olvidaré todos mis problemas y me divertiré un montón con ambas… oh, y la otra persona misteriosa. El bus debería llegar en cualquier momento, pero todavía no se ve; una persona se acerca al paradero. ¿Quién saldría a esta hora un sábado? Bueno, de seguro que hay gente.

─Bwaah. ¿Qué pecado habré cometido para merecer tal castigo? Un ser como yo no se merece esto.

Reconozco esa voz, es…

─Yoshiko. Eres tú ¿No es así?  
─¡Soy Yohane! ¿Eh? ¿You? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
─Me dirijo a ver a Chika y a Riko.  
─¿Tú también? Entonces tú debes ser la otra persona.  
─¿Eh? ¿A ti también te invitaron?  
─Kukukuku ─súbitamente la voz de Yoshiko cambia─. Por supuesto; un ángel caído como yo no puede faltar en una reunión de chicas. El mundo espera mi descenso y estoy lista, aunque no esperaba que hiciera tanto calor.

Recién me doy cuenta: Yoshiko anda vestida casi exclusivamente de negro; no es que se vea mal, pero no creo que sea una buena idea ir así en un día soleado como éste. Yo, por otro lado, voy con algo más refrescante: una blusa celeste, un sombrero de paja, unos pantalones cortos y mis sandalias; tengo otras cosas conmigo, pero esas las llevo en mi bolso. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ando llevando algo de agua, mejor le ofrezco un poco a Yoshiko antes de que se muera en el camino.

─Yoshiko, ten; necesitas agua ─digo mientras extiendo mi mano con una botella.  
─Te dije que es Yohane.

Mantengo mi mano extendida; no quiero que te deshidrates Yoshiko, en cierto modo me caes bien. Le hago un gesto con mis ojos a la vez que sacudo un poco la botella.

─E-está bien, entiendo ─dice con un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Toma mi botella, la abre lentamente y empieza a beber de ella. Está bebiendo con ganas, como si después de vagar en el desierto por varios días encontrara un oasis─. Aaah, necesitaba esto. Gracias, You.  
─No hay de qué ─digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Esta chica podrá ser un poco extraña y algo amargada, pero de vez en cuando hace lindas caras y su actitud puede ser bastante tierna, es como una niña pequeña. Veo el bus en la distancia, tomo mis cosas y me levanto, veo que Yoshiko sigue sentada; probablemente siga acalorada.

─Vamos, el bus está por llegar ─extiendo mi mano haciendo señal de que la tome. Me mira con una cara de "estoy muerta en este momento, vuelva más tarde", así que la tomo de la mano y la acerco a mí.  
─¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me abrazas tan de repente? ¡Es inaudito que un ángel caído como yo sea manoseada por una humana!  
─No es eso, el bus está por llegar; vamos, toma tus cosas.

Finalmente logro que Yoshiko se levante, tiene un rostro entre de vergüenza y cansancio; el bus se detiene frente a nosotras, nos subimos y tomamos asiento. El bus empieza a moverse y pasan unos cuantos minutos, mas no nos hemos dirigido palabra alguna; estamos sentadas al lado de la otra y no decimos nada.

─¿Yoshiko, no te parece extraño? Siempre hemos tomado el mismo bus, y a la misma hora, pero casi nunca conversamos mientras viajamos.  
─Kukuku ─dice con su voz de Yohane─ es lo normal, una humana como tú no podría seguir la conversación de un ángel caído como yo.  
─Pero podríamos intentarlo. ¡Así el viaje se vuelve más entretenido! Las amigas siempre conversan entre ellas cuando viajan. ¿Somos amigas, no?  
─¿¡A-amigas!? A-ah… sí, somos amigas.

Jajaja, de la nada volvió a su voz de Yoshiko.

─Eres tan divertida.  
─¿¡Eh!? ¡No te burles de mí!  
─Ups. ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Lo siento mucho, Yoshiko.  
─¡Es Yohane!  
─Está bien, Yohane. Bueno, entonces hablemos de algo: ¿Qué tal de algo que te guste?  
─Kukuku… si insistes, supongo que no me queda otra opción; te enseñaré lo que hay en el fondo del abismo, un conocimiento que va más allá de lo que ustedes mortales han visto.  
─Jajaja…

Yoshiko empezó a contarme de diferentes temas: ángeles caídos, rituales y demás; no estoy particularmente interesada, pero se ve feliz al hablar de esos temas, y yo no soy quien para quitarle esa felicidad, además no puedo evitar sonreír al verla así; la felicidad se contagia. Han pasado unos minutos, y Yoshiko ha estado hablando sin parar, creo que me siento algo mareada; lo siento Yoshiko, pero no creo poder seguir mucho más. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cierro mis ojos.

─You. ¡You! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?  
─Sí, sólo necesito un pequeño descanso.  
─Y-ya veo. Perdón si te estaba aburriendo ─se oye preocupada; debe pensar que no me gustó hablar con ella.  
─No te preocupes, fue divertido ver este lado de ti, sólo estoy algo cansada. Descansemos por ahora.  
─Me parece bien, pero... ¿Tienes que descansar sobre mi hombro? ─dice quejándose. Abro ligeramente los ojos y veo su rostro, el cual está rojo; es divertido verte así Yoshiko. Río entre dientes y me hago la dormida─. De acuerdo, no tengo opción.

Podría jurar que la escuché reír; es agradable estar así, riendo y haciendo cualquier cosa mientras sea con otra persona. Extrañaba esta sensación.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos, el viaje de alguna manera se nos hizo largo. Me duele un poco el hombro gracias a You, pero se ve feliz luego de haber descansado, así que esta vez lo pasaré por alto. La playa está frente a nosotras, se puede oír el ruido producido por las olas, hay un olor a mar en el aire, es una escena perfecta; lo único que falta aquí son Riko y Chika.

─Todavía no llegan. Argh… ¿No podrían ser más puntuales? ─digo viendo el mar, como si fuera éste al que le pregunto, como si ellas estuvieran por ahí escuchando y de esta manera las hago salir.  
─Probablemente Chika se quedó dormida o algo así; no te preocupes, ya van a llegar. ¿Te parece si buscamos un sitio y nos instalamos por mientras?  
─Sí ¿Por qué no?

Y así fuimos en busca de un sitio. Encontrarlo no fue difícil, el problema es qué hacer ahora: no sé si sea buena idea seguir hablando de rituales y esas cosas, me dije a mí misma que trataría de actuar más como una chica normal en lo posible; sólo quiero tener diversión como cualquier otra chica. You tampoco parece muy dispuesta a conversar: su vista está fija en el mar, sus ojos expresan calma; son como un océano propio, en un día calmado… no sé porqué, pero parecen estar algo apagados.

─¿You, ocurre algo?  
─¿Eh? ─súbitamente su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa, como si no supiera que me encuentro aquí, o mejor dicho como si ella no estaba aquí.  
─Que si ocurre algo.  
─… No realmente. Es sólo que pensaba en el mar.  
─Oh…  
─¡Perdonen la tardanza! ─dice una voz detrás de nosotras; al voltear vemos que es Chika, acompañada de Riko─. ¿No las hicimos esperar mucho?  
─¡Chika, Riko! Para nada, llegaron en un buen momento ─You menciona sonriendo. De la nada se ve llena de energía y esa vista apagada se esfumó.

Una vez reunidas fuimos a cambiarnos y echarnos bloqueador solar en unos cambiadores que hay cerca. Salgo primera luciendo mi bikini negro: no es ostentoso, como podrían ser otros trajes míos, pero es cómodo y encuentro que se me ve bien. Después sale Chika llevando puesta un bikini blanco y amarillo con un diseño de flores. Luego sale You con un bikini blanco; no lo había notado antes pero ella tiene una… sólida delantera. Finalmente sale Riko: su traje es blanco por completo, de una pieza, tiene una falda y lleva un collar en el cuello; se ve precioso. You se dirige directamente al mar mientras grita "Yousoro" seguida de Chika, miro a Riko y ella me da una sonrisa con la que pareciera disculparse, se dirige y se sienta sobre su toalla; creo que descansaré un rato con Riko antes de ir a nadar. Nos quedamos observando a Chika y a You, y aprovechamos el tiempo para conversar un poco.

─Riri, me entró la duda: ¿Por qué venir a la playa?  
─Sonaba como una buena idea. ¿No te parece?

Su respuesta es simple y convincente, mas siento que hay algo que oculta.

─Kukuku, no puedes engañar a un ángel caído; de seguro hay otra razón.  
─Vaya Yocchan, que perspicaz eres ─dice Riko, seguido de una risita─. Hmmm… digamos que es un lugar especial; podrías preguntarle a You al respecto.

─Eeeeh…

Así que un lugar especial. ¿Por qué You sabría? ¿A qué se refiere? Podría preguntarme todo eso… o podría ir a nadar, lo que se ve más divertido ahora mismo.

─Yocchan. ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a Chika y a You?  
─Era justo lo que planeaba hacer.

Dejamos nuestras cosas ordenadas y fuimos donde ellas. Pasó un buen rato, cuando siento ganas de comer; propongo salir, secarnos y comer algo, a lo que las demás asienten. Riko saca de su bolso unos sándwiches que se ven exquisitos, y nos tomamos un rato para comer, descansar, jugar cartas y conversar. Más tarde decidimos jugar voleibol: Chika hizo equipo con Riko y You conmigo. El partido fue peleado, y no fui de mucha ayuda, pero gracias a You logramos ganar; nunca antes he jugado voleibol, pero me divertí mucho. Vaya, el tiempo ha pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba, ya son más de las 4 de la tarde.

─¿Qué hacemos ahora? ─pregunta You.  
─Es algo tarde, deberíamos ir a la casa de Chika; allá podemos hacer varias cosas también ─responde Riko.  
─Suena bien. ¡Vamos entonces! ─dice Chika.

Así finaliza nuestro día en la playa. Vamos a casa de Chika, pasaremos por las aguas termales y jugaremos videojuegos, suena como un buen panorama para la noche. No suelo salir con amigas, y estoy bastante cansada, pero no me importaría volver a salir con ellas; me divertí mucho, en especial junto a Riko y You. Oh, no le pregunté a You sobre lo especial que tiene la playa; supongo que se lo preguntaré más adelante.

─¿"Yoshiko", todo bien? ─me pregunta You. Se ve algo triste.  
─Sí, gracias por preguntar ─respondo con una sonrisa.

You se me quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo raro.

─¿Hm, qué pasa? ─pregunto.  
─¿No vas a quejarte de que te llamé "Yoshiko"?

No me di cuenta que ella me llamó así. Normalmente diría que me diga "Yohane", pero no me siento molesta.

─P-por esta vez está bien.

You me sonríe… No entiendo: por alguna razón su sonrisa me hace sentir bien. Estoy sonriendo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Noche de Chicas

¡Aguas termales, que bien! No recuerdo la última vez que Chika y yo nos bañamos juntas, probablemente fue hace mucho. Chika y Riko todavía no entran, pero no importa, ahora estoy disfrutando demasiado del agua como para pensar en ello. Aaah~ no hay nada mejor que bañarse en las aguas termales después de nadar en la playa, o eso creo yo; parece que mi opinión no la comparten todos.

─Yoshiko, ¿no vas a entrar?  
─No gracias, aquí estoy bien; más importante, ¿no crees que has estado demasiado tiempo en el agua? Prácticamente todo el día te he visto sumergida en agua. Ah, y es Yohane.  
─Oh, no seas así, el agua está excelente y siempre es excelente. ¿No tendrás miedo de entrar? No te preocupes, no muerdo.  
─No es eso…  
─Oh, ¿tendrás vergüenza entonces? Jejeje, vamos Yoshiko, puedes confiar en mí, déjate querer ─digo con una voz dulce mientras me levanto y me acerco con los brazos abiertos imitando a Kanan, pero con un rostro que dice "¡te voy a comer viva!".  
─¡Está bien, está bien! Entraré al agua, sólo no hagas cosas raras.

Finalmente entra al agua: al principio seguía algo enojada por la actitud de broma que tengo, pero rápidamente se relaja y se olvida de ello; poco después Chika y Riko se nos unen y empezamos a hablar del colegio, de las actividades de idols, de cualquier cosa en realidad. Ha pasado un buen rato, creo que ya es hora de que salga, buscaré algo para comer y después… ya veré qué hacer después. Yoshiko se levanta antes que yo lo haga.

─Creo que saldré, he tenido suficiente agua ─dice Yoshiko.  
─Ah, yo también. Chika, Riko, ¿Qué harán ustedes?  
─Creo que t-  
─Nosotras nos quedaremos un rato más aquí, adelántense ─dice Riko tapándole la boca a Chika.  
─De acuerdo… Vamos, Yoshiko.  
─Yohane.

Yoshiko y yo nos ponemos nuestras prendas; sé que no debería, pero observo, casi por accidente, a Yoshiko mientras se cambia: ella tiene sólo su ropa interior puesta, la cual se le ve bien; yo tengo, en cambio, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos puestos. Yoshiko se da vuelta y nos encontramos cara a cara, puedo notar como inmediatamente su rostro empieza a enrojecer.

─¿Q-qué miras?  
─Nada, sólo… encuentro que te queda bien.  
─¿Eh? Gracias, supongo.

Vaya, que momento más incómodo… ninguna de las dos decimos algo.

─You.  
─¿¡Sí!?  
─¿Podrías salir si ya terminaste, o por lo menos darte la vuelta?  
─Ah, claro. Esperaré afuera ─digo sonriendo.  
─… ¿Por qué?  
─ ¿Ah?  
─ ¿Por qué me esperas? No te pedí que lo hicieras y no es necesario. ¿Por qué?  
─… Porque es triste quedarse sola. Te espero afuera entonces.

Yoshiko sale unos segundos después y la recibo con una sonrisa, como para calmar las cosas. Le indico que vayamos a la sala de estar; una vez allí saco una mandarina de una canasta y empiezo a pelarla. Yoshiko se sienta, mientras me mira con una cara extraña; probablemente tenga hambre también.

─¿Quieres una? ─Dice You mientras come su mandarina.  
─No, detesto las mandarinas.  
─¿¡EEEH!? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Pero si son tan deliciosas.  
─No es tan extraño, simplemente no me gustan; hay gente a la que no le gustan las mandarinas, acéptalo.  
─Bueno, más para mí… Oye ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?  
─N-no hace falta.  
─No te preocupes, ya terminé de comer; además, se nota que tienes hambre. Prepararé algo de todas formas, ojalá lo comas.

* * *

Me estás preparando algo para comer, eres demasiado considerada: haces tanto por otros, pero se nota que lo haces con un dolor por dentro que no dejas ver. Creo que debo darte las gracias de una manera apropiada, algo que te haga sentir mejor, quizás… Me levanto y me dirijo lentamente hacia You, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda: puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

─¡Aah! ¿¡Yoshiko, qué haces!?  
─Te estoy abrazando… no creas que esto se repetirá ─digo sin dejar que me vea. Es muy vergonzoso hacer esto.  
─Pero, ¿por qué?  
─… Porque te lo mereces, You. Puedo notar que no te sientes bien, y aun así has hecho todo lo posible para que nosotras sí lo pasemos bien. M-me parece injusto no agradecerte...

Ella no me respondió, pero tampoco me echó a un lado: siguió cocinando mientras la abrazaba. Fueron unos largos minutos: no se me ocurría qué decir, pero no quería soltarla, sentía que no debía. You terminó de cocinar y se dio vuelta, ahora estamos cara a cara, no tengo idea de qué me va a decir, su rostro luce algo triste y me está tomando de los hombros; decide abrazarme de vuelta. ─Yoshiko, gracias─ fue todo lo que dijo, y yo al no saber qué hacer sólo me aseguré de seguir el abrazo. No nos dimos cuenta que Chika y Riko venían llegando de las aguas termales.

─Chicas, espero que no nos hayan extraña… olvídenlo les daremos un tiempo a solas mejor vámonos Chika.  
─¡Bwah, esperen! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ─You se separa de inmediato y va con ellas a explicar lo sucedido. Yo me quedo ahí viéndola. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? No lo tengo claro. Miro hacia donde estaba la comida: ahí está lo que preparó, huele bien. Tomo un plato y me sirvo un poco: está muy rico, la comida que You preparó está exquisita; no me demoré mucho en terminar todo lo que había.

─Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ─pregunta Chika.  
─¿No tenías unos cuantos videojuegos? ¿Qué tal si jugamos? ─propone Riko.  
─¡Yo quiero jugar! ─respondí con ánimo.  
─¡Oh, oh! ¡También podemos ver los conciertos de μ's!  
─Típico de ti, Chika ─dijo You.

El resto de la tarde ha sido muy divertida: jugamos videojuegos y vimos los conciertos tal y como dijimos, mostré mis habilidades obtenidas de tanto ir a los arcades, cantamos las canciones de μ's a toda voz hasta el anochecer literalmente. Ya es hora de dormir, quedamos en que Chika y Riko tendrían la habitación de Chika mientras You y yo tendríamos una de las habitaciones vacías.

─Aaaah, estoy cansada.  
─No me sorprende: estuviste moviéndote todo el día. Bueno, yo también estoy cansada.  
─Pero me divertí mucho.  
─Sí, yo igual ─comento; se puede notar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro─. Buenas noches You.  
─Buenas noches Yoshiko.  
─Es Yohane ─respondo riendo; me acostumbré ya a tomarlo como una broma entre nosotras.

Aquí es donde debería quedarme dormida y no saber nada hasta mañana, pero no es así: no puedo dormir. He hecho tantas cosas este día y ahora gracias a ello no puedo dormir. De repente escucho un ruido. ¿Qué será? Veo que es You, está yendo hacia la puerta; voy a seguirla. Llevamos un par de minutos caminando, yo con una prudente distancia para no ser vista, cuando You se detiene; estamos en la playa. You se sienta en la arena y se queda ahí, observando el mar.

─You, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
─¡Ah! ¿¡Yoshiko!?  
─Te vi saliendo de la habitación y decidí seguirte; me preocupaba que te pasara algo.

You no me respondió, sólo me miraba con una cara preocupada, similar a su mirada cuando la abracé. Me acerqué a su lado y tomé asiento.

─¿You, por qué estás aquí?  
─… Solamente quería venir aquí. Este lugar es especial para mí.  
─Entiendo lo que dices: este lugar tiene un aura diferente a otros lugares, como si estuviera vivo.  
─Puede ser ─noto que sonríe un poco al decir eso─, pero no es a lo que me refería.

Ahora que lo menciona…

─Riri me dijo que te preguntara por este lugar… ¿Por qué es tan especial?

You muestra una cara de sorpresa, como si no esperara que le preguntara eso, luego dirige su vista al mar para responderme.

─Hay varias razones: he pasado gran parte de mi infancia en este mar, jugando con Chika por ejemplo. También mi padre es un capitán; él pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar, yo lo admiro mucho, es un modelo para mí, pero casi nunca lo veo. El mar está conectado con la gente que amo, así que es normal encontrar especial la playa.  
─Ya veo…

Nos quedamos contemplando el mar, la luna y las estrellas por un buen rato.

─Te gusta Chika, ¿no es así?  
─¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué viene eso?  
─Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste hace poco y haciendo memoria llegué a la conclusión de que te gusta Chika. ¿Me equivoco?

Silencio. Creo que no debí preguntar eso, mejor cambio el tem-

─Sí…  
─¿Eh?  
─Sí. Me gusta Chika… ─dice You con una expresión extremadamente triste.

─You… ¿Estás bien?  
─No te preocupes, estoy bien.

No me engañas You, no estás bien.

─… ¿Le has dicho a Chika?  
─No, no podría. Ella probablemente ya hizo su elección.

─¿A… a qué te refieres?  
─Ella y Riko probablemente ya estén saliendo.

You…

─Es muy pronto.  
─¿Eh? ─parece que You no me escuchó.  
─Es muy pronto.  
─¿Pronto para qué?  
─Es muy pronto para que te rindas, los humanos deben tener esperanza. Todavía tienes oportunidad, no debes rendirte ahora. Además, no estás segura de que están saliendo, así que no todo está perdido.

Los ojos de You parecen recuperar su brillo, aunque sólo un poco; luego empiezan a brillar como siempre lo han hecho.

─Vaya, eres más madura de lo que pareces Yoshiko.  
─Por supuesto, la apariencia de un ángel caído es engañosa: en realidad somos mucho más de lo que dejamos ver… y es Yohane.  
─Jajajaja, puede ser. Pero no logras ocultar todo: a ti te gusta Riko, ¿cierto?  
─Ah… ─no logro decir algo. No esperaba que me preguntara eso─. Sí, me gusta… Es algo reciente, no estoy del todo segura, pero siento que Riri me atrae.  
─Hm… ─una sonrisa desafiante se forma en su rostro─. En ese caso tú tampoco debes rendirte, ¿oíste?  
─… Claro, no me rendiré.

You sonreía, esa sonrisa me duele un poco, pero la felicidad que trae consigo me alivia.

─Deberíamos volver, ya es bastante tarde ─digo mientras me levanto. You extiende su mano hacia mí─. ¿Qué pasa?  
─Ayúdame a levantarme, oh gran Yohane.  
─Hmpf, está bien.  
─De acuerdo, vamos.

You va delante mío, de la misma forma en la que llegamos. You parece haber recobrado energías con lo que dije; eso es, no pierdas la esperanza, por lo menos que una de las dos no se rinda. Perdona por mentirte… me rendí con Riko. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, pero simplemente no puedo llegar a ella: estamos cruzando un mismo camino pero por las caras opuestas, yendo ella por la luz y yo por la oscuridad; ese es el destino de un ángel caído. Hemos vuelto, ya estamos en la habitación nuevamente, listas para dormir.

─Buenas noches.  
─Buenas noches.

─¿Por qué me miras así? ─dice You con un rostro de incomodidad.  
─Si no fuera porque no podía dormir, quizás qué habría pasado. ¿Cómo sé que no te vas a escapar de nuevo? No creo poder dormir sabiendo que alguien aquí puede llegar e irse; me incomoda.

You me observa por un par de segundos, luego su rostro empieza a brillar, tanto que la habitación pareciera tener las luces prendidas.

─Debiste haberlo dicho antes, tengo la solución perfecta.

… Esta solución es efectiva, pero un poco incómoda.

─¿Qué te parece? Ahora las dos dormiremos en el mismo futón.  
─Estás… un poco cerca.  
─No seas así, tú quisiste esto.  
─¡Entiendo, entiendo! Buenas noches ─digo dándole la espalda.  
─Buenas noches, Yoshiko.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? Me doy vuelta para verla a la cara.

─Soy Yohane, un ángel caído; Yo-ha-ne.  
─No lo creo, eres demasiado dulce y tierna; para mí eres más un ángel.

Mi rostro se puso rojo en un instante. ¿Cómo puede mirar a los ojos a alguien y decirle algo así? Ella empieza a reír; se ve mucho mejor que hace un rato. El sueño me domina, no podré estar mucho más rato despierta.

─Buenas noches You.  
─Buenas noches.

Esta noche dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y un agradable calor en mi corazón.


End file.
